


The Interview by Sev313 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Interview by Sev313</p><p><b>Summary</b>: When Kaner and Tazer are blackmailed, Brent and Duncan take the opportunity to save their friends and come out on their own terms. They organize an interview with NHL Overtime to talk about what it was like growing up gay in the hockey world. The Interview reverberates throughout the League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview by Sev313 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Interview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550110) by [speakingwosound (sev313)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sev313/pseuds/speakingwosound). 



**Title** : The Interview  
**Author** : Sev313  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
**Character** : Duncan Keith/Brent Seabrook, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : When Kaner and Tazer are blackmailed, Brent and Duncan take the opportunity to save their friends and come out on their own terms. They organize an interview with NHL Overtime to talk about what it was like growing up gay in the hockey world. The Interview reverberates throughout the League.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/550110)  
**Length** 1:34:36, 1:38:40 w/music  
Link: [mp3 here ](rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Interview%20by%20Sev313.mp3.zip), [music version mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Interview%20by%20Sev313%20\(music%20version\).mp3.zip)

[podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_the_interview-non-music.zip), [music podbook](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_the_interview-music.zip)


End file.
